Smiling
by psychoswan
Summary: They made their way back to the Enchanted Forest and during their journey there Emma and Killian finally gave in to their attraction to each other. Very fluffy and includes Daddy!Killian. Only a short one-shot.


**Smiling**

**Info:** They made their way back to the Enchanted Forest and during their journey there Emma and Killian finally gave in to their attraction to each other. Very fluffy and includes Daddy!Killian. Only a short one-shot.

* * *

It scared Emma how long she had gone without being this happy. Sure Henry and her parents made her happy but not as happy as he did. Not as happy as being with him did. She remembered their first kiss crystal clear as if it had just happened seconds ago. They'd stopped in Neverland on their journey back to the Enchanted Forest. He'd come up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Let me show you around, love." He had led her into the blossoming, emerald forest, up to the highest peak where they could see the sun gently setting behind the endless sparkling ocean.

"It's beautiful," she had murmured, too in awe to notice he had slipped his hand into hers. They had watched the sun fall, the sky rippling in a wave of seductive colours until the stars started twinkling above them. She didn't know what had provoked her but she turned and looked at him only to find he was already staring at her with a stupid grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Her heart had started hammering, she was nervous but in the happiest of ways. She wasn't sure who had moved first but after a couple of moments their mouths had locked together. A golden warmth had spread through her and a single thought rushed to her mind, '_True love's kiss._' They had let themselves get lost in each other, his hand finding its way from their tangle of fingers into her blonde locks. Then they broke apart. His blue orbs had been glittering, from the reflection of the moon or from pure happiness. She hoped it was a bit of both.

It was only now as they were setting up camp, the castle just in sight, had he said it. "I love you, Emma." It had come out of nowhere. She knew he had wanted to talk about something because as soon as Snow had screamed with joy as she noticed the castle he tensed. He became silent and sulky and she couldn't fathom why.

It was only then as they were setting up their tent together had he blurted it out. A smile ripped across her face, "I love you, too." Her mind was telling her she should be scared as the last person she told this to was Neal but her heart knew she was safe. Then she noticed his expression, sadly happy. "What's wrong?" she asked, taking his hand.

"Don't worry about, lass," he insisted. He gave her a quick peck on the lips but when he tried to walk away she pulled him back. He almost smiled at the familiar 'don't-pull-that-crap-with-me' look on her face. "I'm worried," he admitted, "that as soon as we get there-" he nodded towards the distant castle, "-you'll get so wrapped up in being a princess and you'll just…" he trailed off as he persistently looked anywhere but at her.

"Forget about you? Or start listening to David and stay away from you?" He nodded. A bubble of laughter escaped her, "Killian, you're going to have to try a lot harder than that to get rid of me." She brushed her fingers through his hair, "You're mine, pirate."

* * *

She was pretty sure if she didn't stop smiling soon her face would break but she couldn't stop because she was in her lover's arms, with a golden ring on her finger and a wedding dress pooled around her. "So are you Mrs Jones or am I Mr Swan?" he teased before kissing her hungerly.

"Well I was thinking Captain Swan sounds very majestic," she suggested breathlessly, unbuttoning his shirt and casting it aside, "Much better than Captain Hook if you ask me."

He chuckled and ran his lips across her jaw, then down to her neck, "Now let's get started on that family your mother was talking about."

* * *

Lilly giggled as Killian spun her around the room, past the many toys and books, past the portraits of boats and of birds, and finally towards the large bed that sat near the window that overlooked the restless sea. "See, now you're just like Tinkerbell!" he exclaimed, "All you need is a little Pixie Dust and you'll be flying all on your own."

"And you're Peter, right Daddy?" she inquired as he sat her down on her bed, her big blue eyes staring curiously at him.

He smirked proudly, throwing his hands onto his hips, "The one and only."

"Who's Mummy then?"

He smiled, "Mummy is a princess, the fairest of them all."

"But grandma is the fairest of them all," Lilly pointed out.

He shrugged, "It runs in the family."

"So that means," Emma started, walking into the bedroom, "that my little girl is the fairest of them all too." She bent down and tucked a piece of her bright gold hair behind her ear and kissed her on the head. Killian smiled fondly at his family, at his girls. He was always smiling these days. So much so the many hundreds of years of misery seemed like an old nightmare. It always lay at the back of his mind but he could never quite find it under all the happiness she had given him. Yes, he was never really going to get along with Charming and yes, sometimes he missed being the feared Captain Hook but if he had her, he was smiling and he honestly couldn't ask for more.

* * *

Yes, I know very fluffy! But I just got so happy after us shipmates have had such good news! Anywho, leave me a review and let me know if you liked it!


End file.
